A Love That Consumes You
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Missing Delena scenes from every episode. I'll be delving deep into the minds of the characters and show the attraction they share early on. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another new Delena fic! I couldn't resist writing this. Basically every chapter has a missing scene of Damon and Elena that I thought should have been in the episode. They won't have an interaction in every chapter but it will be strictly Delena. I'm starting with the very first episode and making my way up. I'll do my best to update this fic at least twice a week. Now on with the story!**

Damon sauntered into Stefan's bedroom like he owned the place. His baby brother wasn't here and he wouldn't be pleased when he saw Damon was back. That thought alone made him smirk. Getting under Stefan's skin amused him greatly.

He knew his brother was at school. He scoffed at the thought. Why in the hell did a hundred and fifty year old vampire need to go to school? Damon knew it was because he was obsessed with meeting Elena and getting to know her. He had seen Elena before and she was a dead ringer for Katherine. They were identical but had very different styles. Elena was a tomboy while Katherine was more of a Victorian beauty.

Katherine. Just her name caused a stab of pain in his undead heart. He missed her so much he wouldn't able to even put it into words. He would open the tomb so he could be reunited with her. That was a given. He needed her back. His eyes searched Stefan's room and he saw a picture of his beloved.

He got up and strode over to where it was lying. He picked it up and his thumb moved over her lips. Another pang enveloped him and he glanced at the writing at the bottom. Jealousy erupted inside of him. He didn't like that Stefan was still carrying a picture of her after all these years.

_Katherine_ _1864_ it said. He put her picture down as he continued to think of her. All these years hadn't dimmed his love or attraction to her. He couldn't wait to see her again.

He started to grow impatient as he continued to wait for Stefan. He was going to give him shit for wanting to know Elena. He could have Elena if it meant that his brother would leave Katherine alone when he released her from the tomb. Katherine was _his._ A scowl appeared on his beautiful face as he thought of his brother with Katherine. He pushed the thoughts away and his mind drifted to Elena.

"Elena," he said her name slowly. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue. He definitely wanted to get to know her better. It would infuriate Stefan, all the better if it did too. Damon decided that Elena was beautiful. She had a beauty that made him wonder what she was like in bed. His mind wandered to images of her riding him like a bronco and both of them shouting in their releases.

He shook his head rapidly, trying to get rid of the erotic pictures in his mind. _Katherine_ he reminded himself. She was his focus. It didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun with Elena in the meantime though. That was if she didn't fall for Saint Stefan first.

Seducing her would be fun. He couldn't wait to try. He would bet that he would need to turn on all the charm that he could muster to get her in his bed. She wouldn't be an easy mark. Damon welcomed the challenge.

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and an evil grin spread across his face. It was time to have some fun with his brother.

TBC

**A/N: Your thoughts are always welcomed. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Night of the Comet

**A/N: Now this is a missing moments Elena and Damon fic but I put a scene in this chapter that is just Stefan and Elena because it pertains to Damon. Also if you forgot what happens in 1x02, Elena meets Damon for the first time and he tells her about how he's glad Stefan is over Katherine. Stefan comes in and asks Elena to leave, Stefan and Damon argue about Stefan not feeding on human blood, and Elena and Stefan share their first kiss. This takes place directly after the kiss. **

**I don't own the CW or The Vampire Diaries but I sure as hell wished I owned Damon Salvatore ;)**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Elena broke off the sweet kiss she was sharing with Stefan and put a hand on his face. She didn't want to ruin the moment they were having but she had so many questions. "What was that with you and Damon, Stefan?"

He sighed. "My brother is very complex. I could throw a dictionary your way and point out a hundred words that describe him. He's complex and has a vendetta against me. It's safe to say that we have a very rocky history."

Elena snuggled into him and laid her head on his chest. "He seemed so…nice."

Stefan let out a snort while stroking her hand. "Nice is one of those words we couldn't use to describe him, Elena. Vengeful and dangerous best sum him up. If you ever get to know him you'll realize what I mean and I hope he won't stick around long enough for that to get to happen."

"Is he really dangerous?"

"Yes he is but don't be scared."

"I'm not scared, Stefan, more curious."

He eyed her warily and made a face which she couldn't help but laugh at. "Don't worry I'm going to heed your warning. I'd like to know more about him. That's all."

"Just be careful. He's trying to mess with you because he knows how much I like you."

Elena threw a coy look over her shoulder and pushed her hair behind her ear. "How much do you like me Salvatore?"

"I could show you."

"Please do," she said softly and brought her lips down to his once again.

*******DE DE DE DE DE DE DE********

Elena stepped out of the shower and wrapped a thick terrycloth towel around her body and twisted her hair into a knot at the top of her head. She was content and it was the first time since her parent's death. Stefan was the reason for that. She smiled dreamily as she thought of him. She liked him so much. He was complex she decided and snickered because those were one of the words he had used to describe Damon.

Once she was changed into her pajamas she padded into her bedroom and sat on her bed and picked up her journal. As she wrote of the events of the day she couldn't help but think of Damon. She couldn't imagine him as Stefan had described him. Obviously she didn't know him but he had been kind to her…or she thought. He had mentioned this Katherine. Why would he mention Stefan's ex-girlfriend to her, when he knew she liked Stefan? He could just be trying to rile her and make Stefan and her begin on bad terms. She wouldn't make any judgments on him until she knew more about him.

As she tucked her journal into her bedside drawer her eyes drifted to her bedroom window. She saw a raven sitting on one of the tree branches. It reminded her of the one she had seen at the cemetery and then today when she went to the boarding house. Odd. The raven made her think of that possibly pesky Salvatore brother. His hair color was as dark as the raven and his eyes a striking blue. A blue so bottomless that she could look into them and feel like she was drowning in the ocean. She pushed thoughts of him out of her mind, took one last look at the raven, and fell asleep dreaming of Stefan.

*****DE DE DE DE DE DE******

Damon watched Elena sleeping peacefully. She was beautiful just like his Katherine was. They were polar opposites though. He knew that instantly today when he had "met" her for the first time. She had a sizzling personality, the looks to back it up and was as smart as a whip. Seducing her wouldn't be as easy as he thought. She liked his do-gooding brother quite a bit which bothered him, but he wouldn't think of the reasons why it did.

He continued to watch her sleep and saw her breasts rising and falling with each breath and her tan legs peeking out of the covers after wresting and kicking them off. He thought of his hands sliding up them and then discovering the treasure that was hidden under those boxer shorts she wore. He had to think of something else or he was going to have a pressing problem in his lap soon enough.

He stayed there for hours and only when she started to stir in the morning did he finally leave.

******DE DE DE DE DE DE**********

As soon as he was back home he poured himself a glass of scotch. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his baby brother make his way into the room. His trademark smirk crossed his lips and when Stefan saw it, he huffed.

"Drinking so early?"

Damon said nothing but waved the highball glass as to indicate that was a stupid question.

Stefan tried again. "Where were you all night? You didn't come home."

"I was somewhere special."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No."

Damon left as he had no desire to speak to his brother any longer. He made his way up the stairs and went into his spacious bedroom. He sat at the foot of the bed and downed his drink in one gulp. His mind was whirling and it kept coming back to the same thought.

He liked Elena.


End file.
